The Dance
by Therealgirlygeek
Summary: Chara wants to ask Frisk to a dance, but when she shows up with someone else, what happens? (STRONG Charisk(Chara X Frisk) in this, so if you don't like that, don't read this. And especially don't read it just to troll me, because that's just rude(not to mention ineffective on me).) One-shot.


**Hi. I was roleplaying with a friend(I'll call him Luxi here for now) and this happened in it. It went a tiny bit differently in the roleplay, but if I went exactly with the roleplay script, this story would have never ended. This is really just a little sweet one-shot/drabble something or other I wanted to write because I ship Charisk very, very strongly and this was a very, very cute thing that happened in the roleplay. (Apparently, somehow after this, in the roleplay, Frisk got in a car crash (I'm not sure how it happened) so if that gives you any idea why we needed this and why this was so precious to me, there. If it's any other indication, as this was happening, one of my characters was actively being kidnapped, so if _that_ doesn't give you an indication as to why I clung onto this moment of sweetness so strongly, then... I'm not sure what to tell you, pal...) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, nor the characters. I don't even own Greg, for crying out loud... so um...**

 **Enjoy this randomness of cuteness.**

* * *

Chara was nervous about going to this dance. For starters, they didn't have anyone to go with. They had been planning on asking Frisk, but they hadn't been able to find her. Now, Chara was walking into the school's gym, hands tucked nervously into their suit pants pockets. What if Frisk wasn't actually here? That would be embarrassing on another level. At least, that's how Chara saw it.

Their heart leapt, however, as their eyes landed on the form of Frisk. Chara felt heat rising to their face. Frisk was _beautiful._ She was wearing a pale blue dress that fell right around the midpoint of her knees and ankles. Around her waist, the dress's fabric began to fade, ever so faintly, into a light magenta, resulting in the bottom of the dress being the lighter pink-purple color. She was wearing a pair of light blue flats that matched the top of the dress, and a red heart pendant on a gold chain around her neck.

Chara's joy fell some as they realized Frisk was talking to a wolf-like monster. Of course Frisk had a date already, Chara told themselves disappointedly. No, Frisk wouldn't have wanted to go with them, even if they had asked. Nevertheless, Chara walked over to her and the wolf monster, trying to control the color of their face.

"Hey, Chara…!" Frisk said, almost nervously. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Me neither," Chara said, fighting to keep the disappointment out of their voice. "Who's your friend?"

"This is… um…. No body…?"

Chara wanted to laugh and blush at Frisk's antics, but fought down the urge, rather opting for a different response.

"Nobody? So, like, Odysseus?" Chara said.

"Yeah, I suppose."

The wolf monster spoke up now, green eyes twinkling.

"I'm Greg."

"Nice to meet you, Greg." Chara bowed, not thinking twice about the action, having been raised in a royal setting for the part of their life they chose to remember. "I'm Chara."

Chara noticed the slightest change in Greg's manner.

"Nice to meet you, Chara…"

Frisk grabbed Chara's arm.

"Chara, can we talk…?"

"Sure, Frisk," Chara said. Greg started.

"Wait!"

Chara turned to him, curious, silently giving him permission to go on.

"W-would… would you have this dance with me…?" Greg said, a blush rising to his face, visible under his fur. Chara paused, glancing back at Frisk. One dance wasn't the end of the world, right? They could always get right back here, with Frisk, after all. Chara looked back to Greg.

"Um, sure," they said. A look of disappointment flashed across Frisk's face, though momentary, and Chara missed it, being led to the floor by Greg by now.

The whole dance, Chara found themselves glancing back to the table where they had left Frisk. They felt bad for leaving her alone, seeming to pick Greg over her. They wished they could tell Frisk that they were just saying 'yes' to be polite, but right now, that wasn't much of an option. They wished that the song would end, and they could go back and tell Frisk they were sorry.

As if on cue, the song faded out, and Chara found themselves walking briskly over to the table and panicking as they realized Frisk wasn't there. A million thoughts ran through their head, the most prominent being the possibility of Frisk having left to RESET. The timeline had its ups and downs, yes, but overall…

Before they knew it, they were going flew out of the main doors and stopped.

The cold air was shocking, but Chara barely felt it over their internal heat. They were sure that they were blushing madly, but at that moment, they couldn't care less. The moonlight fell on a patch of grass in front of the school like a spotlight, illuminating Frisk. She was turned away from Chara, unaware of their presence.

"Frisk!" Chara called, and Frisk turned, surprised. Then, her face morphed into a smile. They couldn't hear the music inside the gym, the only sounds the rustle of leaves and grass as the wind ran through them. Chara ran towards Frisk, stopping only half a meter from her. Frisk smelled wonderful, a mix of coconut and pineapple. Chara felt like the rest of the world was miles away.

"Chara…! What are you doing out here…?" Frisk said.

"Looking for you…" Chara said, then realized that they had the perfect chance to fix that night. They took a steadying breath, completely unaware of the maraschino-cherry-red blush creeping along their cheeks. "Can I have this dance?"

Frisk paused. Then, looked at Chara strangely. "But there's no music."

It was Chara's turn to pause, before a grin crept on their face. They pulled out their phone, scrolling through their songs until they landed on one that they both knew, but weren't sure how. _His Theme._

As the song started, Chara and Frisk took up positions, and started to slowly dance along to the song. As it began to pick up some, however, Chara grew somewhat bolder. The two humans glided across the illuminated patch of lawn, seeming as if they were floating rather than dancing on solid land. The entire world around them seemed to melt, and they felt untouchable, undefeatable.

Both were blushing an intense shade of red, grinning happily and seeming not to have a care in the world. They were close enough to each other that they could each only truly see the other's face. Their eyes locked on the other's, and as the song began to come to an end, Chara pulled Frisk through a twirl and into what could really only be described as an embrace. Faces so close that it would only take one movement…

"Why do you care so much about me?" Frisk asked.

"Because," Chara said, lost in the moment. "You're the most important thing in my life, Frisk."

And the two's lips met, and they were each lost in the moment, seeming far away from the rest of the world. They broke away as a result of the song swapping to a different song on Chara's phone, _Bonetrousle_ (another they felt very familiar with, without a clear reason as to why), but they were red as could be and smiling like mad.

"I love you, Frisk," Chara said, and the happy look on Frisk's face told them they felt the same way. Maybe this timeline would turn out alright after all.


End file.
